


stab in the dark

by mayachain



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hopeful Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby never wanted to fight John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stab in the dark

* * *

Bobby never wanted to fight John, but then there have been a lot of things in his life that he never wanted either. He never wanted to turn into a mutant, for one, had never even imagined going to boarding school, had certainly not wanted to lose his family.

The thing is, being a mutant has been the starting point for some of the most challenging and yet fulfilling experiences of his life. Going to boarding school has given him an education and friends he could never have dreamed about. And as much as losing his family hurt, drawing closer to the kids who’ve been subjected to the same fate has been worth a lot of pain.

So maybe, maybe… Just maybe there is a tiny chance that fighting John and winning will have results he never expected as well.

* * *


End file.
